Non-invasive imaging of various retinal structures, such as retinal pigment epithelial (RPE) cells, of the living eye is important, especially for studying, diagnosing and monitoring diseases of the living human eye. Confocal imaging systems, including those using adaptive optics, have been employed to obtain images of various retinal structures. For example, fluorescence adaptive optics scanning light ophthalmoscope (AOSLO) techniques have been used to image RPE cells in normal and diseased eyes. However, the prior approaches have involved relatively high light levels, focusing challenges and/or relatively long post-processing of image data, thus limiting clinical applications of these methods.